Wee Lass and Blink
'Summary' Blink is about to meet a new best friend, the wee cousin of Lad. 'Transcript' (At Blue's House) Blue: (waits outside in his car for Pink) Man what's taking her so long? Blink: So who's babysitting me today Mommy? Foxy? Indy? Pink: Well i got someone new to play with you this time. Blink: Really? Who? Blue: Pink we're going to be late! Pink: Don't worry Blink, they are a friend of ours. I'm sure you'll be friends in no time. Blink: Okay. Pink: We'll be back soon Blink. (kisses his forehead and heads out to the car) (A car soon comes up at the house and the people come to the door and knock) Blink: (nervously opens) He- Hello? Lad: Evening wee laddie! Blink: (looks up at him) Mommy said you were a friend of hers. Lad: Aye wee laddie. I also brought you a wee friend to play with. Blink: Oooh! Who? Lad: (moves out of the way) Meet mi wee relative Lass! (Lass comes in and tackles Blink in a hug) Lass: Yay I made a new friend! Blink: (surprised) Oh! Uh- Hello! My name is Blink. Lass: Mi name is Lass! I'm happy to meet you Blink. Blink: I'm happy to meet you too! So what are we gonna play? Lass: Let's Play Dragons and knights! (starts trying to pull Blink outside) Blink: Whoa! Easy! It's just some game! (gets pulled outside) Whoa! Lass: (starts pretending) This is our big kingdom ruled by our parents who are the best king and queen in the world. we are knights of the greatest army ever. Blink: (pretends also) We shall protect the ones we love from the mighty fire breathing beast! Lass: I have a mighty sword of the angels. (holds up a twig) (Blink pretends to kill some goblins and get hit a few times) Lass: Freeze evil doers! (Throws water in the air to pretend to use ice powers) Blink: (pretends to be hit) Oh no! I have been hit by the Dragon's mighty fire! Lass: I'll save you. (rips out some grass and spronkles blink with them) You are healed now. Blink: (jumps back up) Now we shall save our village and our dear king and queen from the Dragon's wrath! (charges at the dragon) Lass: Watch out for the dragon's fire! actually uses real magic to put a protective barrier on Blink) Blink: (stunned and shocked) Whoa. Lass: What? Blink: You just used real magic- in real- Wow. Lass: (looks embarrassed and ashamed) Well i'm only learning a little bit. Blink: No, it was actually pretty great! Lass: But it was just a beginner spell. You know more than me don't you? Blink: No, I don't know any spells really... Lass: I thought everyone else knew more than me. Blink: Mm-hm... Lass: (rubs shoulder) my old class mates knew more than me and made fun of me cuz all i can do was the protect spell. Blink: Don't worry Lass, I'm sure you'll learn more spells someday. Lass: Thank you Blink (does a curtsy to Blink) Blink: Your welcome. Lad: Kids, time to come in! Lass: Aww, but we're not done slaying the bad dragon. Lad: You can Slay him another time! It's time to eat! Blink: What are we eating? Lass: Ooh, ooh! is it haggis?! Blink: Uh, what's Haggis? Lass: Sheep's stomach stuffed with meat and barley leaves. Blink: (shocked and disgusted) Auugh! Lass: What? It's really good. Mi family always had it for dinner. Blink: (to Lad) Are we really having Haggis giant man? Lad: Actually we're just having pizza. Lass: what is pizza? Blink: Oooh! I love pizza! Lass: I never heard of it. Blink: Pizza is a very greasy food made out of dough, sauce, garlic, cheese and different toppings. (Lad opens a box of pizza) Lass: That smells good. Blink: And it tastes good too! (takes a slice and eats it) Mm-mm-MM! (Lass cautiously takes a slice and sniffs it) Blink: Go ahead, try it, it's really yum. (Lass takes a small bite as her face lights up with delight and starts eating the rest of it) Blink: (eats more pieces) (Soon Pink and Blue come back home) Blue: We're back! Pink: How was your new friend Blink? Blink: She was a fun playmate. Lad: Well time to go Lass. Lass: Yes Uncle Lad. (Runs up to Blink to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and runs off giggling) Blink: (nervous and blushes) Uhhh.... B-Bye Lass... Pink: (giggles) I think she likes you Blink. Blink: (speaks in head) I just found myself a new best friend. (END) ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:January Releases